1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood lift-up apparatus used in receiving a pedestrian by a hood panel a rear end of which is lifted up when the pedestrian is brought into contact with a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In a background art, a hood lift-up apparatus is constructed by a constitution of including an actuator having a cylinder in a shape of a circular pillar arranged by making an axial direction thereof substantially in line with a vertical direction, and a piston rod arranged to project upward from the cylinder, and is constructed by a constitution of arranging the cylinder to a lower side of a rear end of a hood panel of a vehicle to be fixed to a body member of the vehicle and lifting up the rear end of the hood panel by bringing an upper end of the piston rod which is moving up into contact with a lower face side of the rear end of the hood panel in being operated (refer to, for example, JP-A-11-348716). The hood lift-up apparatus of the background art is constructed by a constitution of attaching the actuator to an attaching seat of the body member by arranging flange portions substantially in a shape of a quadrangular plate extended from the cylinder to both front and rear sides at 4 portions of the actuator and fastening the respective flange portions by bolts in a state of interposing a reinforcing member in a plate-like shape between the flange portion and the attaching seat provided at the body member.
However, the hood lift-up apparatus of the background art is constructed by the constitution of fixing the actuator to the body member by fastening the flange portions provided at 4 portions at positions of being symmetric with each other in a direction orthogonal to the axis of the cylinder, that is, at positions remote from each other on upper and lower sides and front and rear sides to ride over the cylinder by the bolts respectively to the attaching seats of the body member of the vehicle in a state of interposing the reinforcing member, and therefore, the constitution is complicated and also a number of attaching steps is required, and there is a room for improvement in reducing a number of fabricating steps and the number of attaching steps.